federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Quadrant
The Delta Quadrant was the common designation for one-quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was adjacent to the Beta Quadrant and the Gamma Quadrant. The quadrant's closest point to the Federation was located in the , which was located approximately 30,000 light years away. The Delta Quadrant was home to thousands of species, including the Kazon, Talaxians, Ocampans, Borg, s, Hirogen, , and many others. The Delta Quadrant was first visited by Humans of their own free will on stardate 32629.4, when the followed a Borg vessel into a . The first Starfleet mission into the Delta Quadrant occurred during an inspection of the in 2366. Due to the immense distance between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants (an starship would take thirty years to reach the edges of the quadrant at its maximum warp velocity), the Federation knew very little about this region of space until 2371, when the starship was pulled into the quadrant by an alien force called the . When contact was reestablished with the starship in 2374, hundreds of kiloquads of data on the region was received, increasing the Federation's knowledge of the quadrant immensely. When Voyager returned to Earth from the Borg network in 2378, the Federation's knowledge of the quadrant was further expanded considerably. History Millions of years before recorded Human history, it is speculated that the Voth may have left Earth and traveled to the Delta Quadrant where they established a powerful and reclusive civilization. Around 45,000 years ago, a species from the Delta Quadrant traveled to Earth, where they discovered a tribe of humans. Though the humans at this time had no language or tools, the humanoid visitors admired their respect for the land. The humanoids continued to visit Earth for thousands more years, seeing the tribe they visited become the people, and they came to worship the humanoids as the Sky Spirits. The humanoids stopped visiting when settlers started to conquer their land. In the , the Vaadwaur controlled many colonies and exerted influence across much of the Delta Quadrant, if not further, via a series of s. In , an alliance of species led by the Turei destroyed the Vaadwaur empire, forcing survivors to undergo in the hopes of preserving their society. united the Kazon sects in 2346 to overthrow their enslavers, the . Virtually all Trabe territory fell under control of the various sects, which soon began fighting amongst each other. The great power in the Delta Quadrant, until at least 2378, was the Borg Collective. In addition to a vast swath of territory which they had completely assimilated, the Borg used a network to routinely visit different points scattered throughout the quadrant. Following the , the insurrection led by , the destruction of a part of the transwarp network and the destruction of , it was unclear how the Borg's status in the Delta Quadrant had been altered. Other alien species that controlled significant areas of the quadrant included, among others, the s, the , the Kazon, the Voth, the Hirogen, the Hierarchy, and the Malon. Species 8472 had also established a presence in the Delta Quadrant until they returned to . 24th century Sometime before 2378, the became stranded in the Delta Quadrant, some 70,000 s from Earth. They made their way back, however, and managed to return to the Alpha Quadrant approximately three weeks prior to stardate 55032.8. Voyager encountered a being known as the Caretaker shortly after their arrival in the Delta Quadrant. Governments *Borg Collective *Hierarchy *Hirogen *Kazon Order * *Malon *Vaadwaur Supremacy * *Voth Homeworlds * * * * Appendices Appearances * Hybrid timeline * * Notes and references }} External links Category:Regions